A torturing Crew christmas
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: The torturing crew will be celebrating the holidays this sesons with some of our favorite KND members. I think i got all the toruing crew in this. So enjoy. 4 shot! 3/4, 86/60, 1/362, 2/5. Happy Holidays! Finally complete! WHOOOOO
1. Chapter 1 Misletoes

**All I own is the ideas, I don't own anyone used in this story.**

**Me: Santa Do I own KND?**

**Santa: No**

**Me: and why not? I asked for it for last year and you got me a pair of socks!**

**Santa: Sorry but Mr. W already owns the only KND there is**

**Me: *rolls eyes* I know, I know**

**Anyway I personally celebrate Christmas while I know people celebrate other holidays or maybe you celebrate nothing at all. I totally understand that and hope you have a fun December 25****th**** no matter what you're doing.**

**Happy holidays everyone**

"Gotta….get….to the cruddy tree house!"

The one, the only, Wally Beatles was running, nearly out of breath but he kept going. His orange winter coat flapped in the freezing December wind. This had to be the worst Christmas ever.

Nearly slipping on some ice, he kept running down the streets of his home town. His 12 year old legs extended longer making him get away faster. His blue jeans hardly kept him warm with the freezing temperatures but he managed to go on.

"Almost there!" he shouted to himself even though no one was around he kept running, running like his life depended on it because this time of year it kinda did.

He kept running until he reached the tree house. He typed in the code and finally made it in alive, though the second he entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks.

What was he running from? Well it's the holiday season! What else could he be running from!

Every year it's the same thing. Everyone hangs up mistletoes everywhere! In the halls at school in the cafeteria, even in public places like stores and banks.

Those little leafs would be hung from the ceiling and if two people were caught under one they had to kiss. Wally didn't understand it at all, all he did know was that he had to stay far away from mistletoes if possible, if he had to kiss her and Hoagie found out…he'd never, never ever hear the end of it.

As I was saying, Wally had ran into the tree house to avoid any unnecessary Christmas romance, then again what kind of story doesn't have just a little romance.

He stopped dead in his tracks the second he entered, he wanted to turn back but before he could he heard the elevator door open and a cheery voice say

"Hey Wally"

He cringed at the sound of her voice; she just stared at him for a second before noticing what was really going on.

"Wow that's a lot of mistletoes" she blushed as Wally turned around and scratched the back of his head. The room (Well actually the whole tree house) was covered in Mistletoes. There was no escaping this.

"We don't have to kiss if you don't-" he was interrupted when she ran over and kissed him, the kiss only lasted a few seconds but there was no mistaking the goofy grin Wally had on his face afterwards.

"Merry Christmas Wally" Kuki smiled skipping to her room while Wally just stood there smiling to himself. Best. Christmas. Ever.

"**The end" I smiled at the Teens gathered around my chair next to a warm fire place, I closed the book and they groaned.**

"**Is that based off a true story?" Michele asked. I palm faced myself**

"**Michele we just did this yesterday! You doing remember filling the tree house with Mistletoes?"**

"**What! That can't be the end!" Rhy shouted**

"**Uh yeah the stories over!" Ash yelled at her**

"**But-" I started to say but was interrupted**

"**Well not everyone is a 3/4 fan…." Victoria pointed out**

"**yeah, what about 2/5!" Shouted Kimberleigh**

"**I know right and 86/60!" Rhy shouted**

"**What about 1/362!" Emma asked**

"**ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!" I yelled as loud as I could, shushing the teens. "I was trying to say that I will be doing those pairings in my next chapters"**

"**Oh!" Michele said smiling like a crazy fan girl "I knew that"**

"**No you didn't" Emma shouted**

"**Did so!"**

"**Whateva I'm gonna get some hot cocoa" she stormed out of the room**

"**Hot cocoa!" Sarah yelled running after her**

"**hey I could go for some cocoa" Rhy said, soon all the Torturing crew members were headed for the kitchen. I shrugged**

"**I like cocoa"**

**All reviewers get cocoa too!**


	2. Chapter 2 Which song would you like

**With Christmas only a few days away I'm getting really in the mood to write. SO here is chapter two!**

**Fanny and Patton. He he he he he.**

**Fanny: That's almost never good.**

**Patton: I'm worried**

**Fanny: Stoopid boy, I'm not afraid of her!**

**Me: You should be. I have authors magic.**

**Fanny: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!**

**Patton: *runs***

**Me: An** **Oh If you haven't read "Cupid's little helper" Check it out**

**Patton: *stops running* Didn't someone flame you one that?**

**Me: What? No way**

**Patton: They told you that it was so awful they hate 3/4 now!**

**Me: that wasn't their….exact words…..**

**Patton: see**

**Me: No buts cool cause they said the funniest thing, "This is Fan fiction not Fan FACT!" LOL I was mad until I saw that**

**Wally: *appears out of nowhere* What about our 3/4 rights?**

**Me: Aw shut up Wally, it's cool I'm not going to have a panic attack or anything.**

**A special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who wrote that. You rock!**

**Flames are welcome, they keep the tree house warm**

**All I own is a positive attitude on life**

"Fanny and Patton!" Rhy shouted through the torturing club house, running around in circles.

"Calm down!" Ash shouted

"You're driving us insane!" Michele said slamming down her magazine "Do you want me to lose it?"

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! FANNY AND PATTON AREN'T TOGETHER" she screaming running into a wall then falling on the ground, standing up and running into the wall again.

"Yet" I smirked.

"How?" Rhy stopped running.

"I have a plan" Victoria smirked "But we can't do it alone"

"Oh I am in!" Sarah and Emma shouted at the same time.

**Two days later….**

"I brought chips!" Patton said to his friend Hoagie, Hoagie licked his lips

"Wow nacho flavored! Come on in!" he pushed the door wide open so Patton could enter.

Patton followed him to the kitchen where Wally and Nigel were sitting around the wooden table.

"Hey guys!" Patton smiled taking a seat next to numbuh four. Hoagie sat down too.

"So why exactly did you call us over here numbuh two?" Nigel asked.

"To have fun!" Both Hoagie and Wally shouted at the same time, it was almost suspicious but Patton and Nigel shook it off. Hoagie wiped the sweat from his face and smirked

"So Patton…." He glanced over at the clock "Who do you like?"

"Uh no one" Patton shrugged.

"Unlikely story" Wally shouted while everyone gave him the Your-one-to-talk look. "Well it is!"

"Yeah Patton, you gotta like someone" Hoagie pried pouring him some root beer.

"Seriously guys I don't like anyone" He said taking a sip of his soda.

"Really not even….Fanny?" Hoagie asked. Patton spit his root beer out all over the table

**Meanwhile at Fanny's….**

"Ding dong"

Fanny set down the paper she had writing for school and ran over to the door.

"Hey I'm Kimberleigh" The girl smirked as she pushed her way into the room

"Get out of my house" Fanny tried to coax the fan girl out but before she could Rhy ran in through the window.

"Ugh Rhy really?" Kimberleigh groaned "This is my mission"

"Now it's our mission" Rhy Smirked "OMG Fanny!"

Kimberleigh ran over and turned on the radio real fast while Rhy admired Fanny.

"Who are you?" Fanny asked backing away slowly

"A huge fan girl!" she said running around in circles

Fanny then snapped "Hey paws off my radio"

"No can do, Victoria's orders"

**Meanwhile**

"Fanny?" Patton asked, almost laughing while his friends gave him curious looks.

"Word on the street is that you like it" Hoagie said using his cool guy voice

"Who told you that!" Patton demanded

"Oh my gosh, so you do like her!" Wally shouted "But she's….herself"

"I don't like miss know it all boy hater" Patton blushed.

Nigel just watched as his friends kept torturing Patton.

"Come one, even Nigel went out with Kissy Lizzie" Wally said

"Hey!"

"You have to date someone who isn't compatible to you at all at least once in your life" Hoagie pointed out.

"Like you and Cree?" Nigel asked

"Are you kidding me, Cree and I are like that"

"And he never went out with Cree" Wally added

"Hey, she and I had fondue once!"

**Meanwhile**

"Its gonna start any second, we have to do this now" Kimberleigh whispered

"So your in love with Patton?" Rhy asked

"PATTON!" Fanny exclaimed "Of all the stoopid boys in the stoopid world-"

"Aw look she's turning all red"

"FROM THE YELLING!" Fanny blushed as she screamed.

"Look, he likes you" Rhy said calmly

"HE'S….wait what?" she said in a low voice

"He totally likes you" Kimberleigh smirked turning up the volume on the radio and the Christmas music played throughout her house.

"No…no he would never" Fanny said turning her back.

Kimberleigh quickly texted Wally.

**Meanwhile…**

Wally felt something vibrating in his pocket, he pulled out phone and read the text.

**Its time, dial the number**

Wally quickly dialed the number on his phone while giving Hoagie the signal

"You'll feel better if you just admit it" Hoagie said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Patton squinted his eyes and said lowly as Wally held the phone up to his face.

"I guess…I kinda like Fanny"

"Ha!" Wally said giving Hoagie a high five

Patton saw the phone in Wally's hand and curiously asked

"Why are you holding that so close to me?"

"Uh….Jingle bells" Wally shouted into the phone turning it off.

Patton opened his mouth to ask Wally what was really going on but suddenly a ninja jumped through the window.

"We could've taken the front door" Victoria sighed following the ninja inside

"Who the heck are you!" Patton and Nigel yelled

"Calm down" she laughed turning on the radio, just listen"

**Meanwhile….**

"Look Patton is so into you, we can prove it" Kimberleigh smirked

"Okay prove it"

"Listen"

"Okay we are going to take another caller" The man on the radio said "What Christmas song do you want to hear caller?" A voice that defiantly belonged to Patton said lowly

"I guess…I kinda like Fanny" Fanny's eyes grew "Uhhhh….jingle bells"

Fanny stared at her radio trying to find the words to say to the smirking fans.

**Meanwhile**

"You put it on the radio!" Patton yelled

"You heard it here folks" the man on the radio chuckled "This song goes out to Fanny"

Suddenly jingle bells started to play and Patton turned really red.

He turned his eyes and glared at Hoagie and Wally.

"Even Funeral has the word fun in it" Hoagie said running for the door. Victoria smirked

"Call her man" she threw him a phone, her and the ninja jumped out the window.

And call her , he did.

"Hey 86…." He said softly

"You stupid boy!" she yelled

"Yeah err it was a set up….."

"So you don't like me?" she asked in a way that was almost sad

"No-Wait….why do you care?"

"Err I don't"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

The arguing was sure to go on for a while but a have a good ending.

**And I closed the story book again and once again all the little fans groaned**

"**I don't want this to ever end!" Rhy yelled "There was no kiss!"**

"**Sorry that arguing went on for hours, I couldn't write it all down" I apologized**

"**I was hardly in this!" Ash yelled**

"**Me too" Sarah agreed**

"**I know, I know" I sighed "I just wanted some fans to go to Fanny's house and I picked it randomly"**

"**So who is next?" Michele asked**

"**Glad you asked. It appears to be NIGEL AND RACHEL!"**

"**Wahoo!" All the fans cheered**

"**And I will be finishing this before Christmas so just keep reading" I smirked**

"**Now lets make a gingerbread house!" Ash and Emma shouted**

"**Okay!" Victoria's ninja shouted running to the kitchen**

**Reviewers get to help! So review!**


	3. Chapter 3 A cookie is a space ship

**Let's do this thing**

**Rachel: Dramatic, don't you think?**

**Me: Maybe a little. Rachel do I own KND**

**Rachel: No sir**

**Me: I'm a girl**

**Rachel: No ma'am**

**Me: On with the chapter, don't forgot to review**

"1/362? Sarah asked almost shouting "How?"

"How what?" I asked sitting in my big red chair next to the fire, sipping some cocoa.

"Operation interviews!" Ash shouted

"What about it?" I asked

"Nigel left for the GKND!" Kim shouted loudly in my ear

"Calm down you guys, I have a plan….an evil plan"

Me and selected fans Ash and Michele and Sarah started running down the street in the cold December weather, if it would only show, but it only snows one day a year. We continued running.

Sarah stopped quickly when she spotted a certain boy walking down the path.

Bartie, walking beside his friend Wally, down the street.

"Hey Wally and Bartie!" She shouted running over to them as she spotted Virginia walking in there direction.

She quickly stuck a big red bow on Bartie and whispered

"Can you do me a favor ! Hug my friend and be her Christmas present!"

Before Wally or Bartie could say anything she gave him a shove into her and ran off.

"Nice" I high fived Sarah

"This isn't their chapter" Michele argued rolling her eyes.

"Look we gotta go" I dragged her towards the space ship

"It looks like a big Christmas cookie" Ash exclaimed jumping up and down

"Get inside" I started the engine quickly and started heading for space.

"What's the big rush?" Ash asked playing with a piece of string

"It's Christmas eve! I have to finish this before tomorrow!"

"So" Sarah shrugged sitting on the floor, plotting.

"So! I didn't even start Abby and Hoagie yet!"

"There it is you guys!" Michele said pointing out the window laughing "Planet unknown!"

"Planet unknown?" Ash asked "What kind of name is that?"

"Whateva" I yelled "We don't have much time left!"

"Who put a bee in her undies?" Sarah whispered to Ash as we arrived at our destination. We leaped out and searched the Alien town. Finally Michele spotted it.

"Look!"

We ran towards the red building. Inside was a bald British boy sitting on a bench looking out the window and up at the stars.

"Nigel!" Ash yelled making him jump

"T-torturing C-crew?" he asked nervously "How did you find me, and why don't you have space helmets"

"Fans are immortal" Sarah said simply "Any way we only came to wish you a merry Christmas"

"Oh that's good, I thought-"

He was interrupted by me yelling "Let's get him!"

We quickly stuffed him into a sack and carried him to our ship. Ash kept accidently dropping the sack, making Nigel scream.

"Almost there captain" Michele said in a loud tone

"Thanks Michele" Ash smiled, sitting on top of the sack as Nigel kicked and scream to be freed.

**Christmas Eve**

Rachel McKenzie sat by her tree admiring all the presents, she just couldn't wait until tomorrow, when she could finally open them all. There was one thing though, that would take a miracle for her to get.

One though, stood out from the others. It looked as if it was….moving.

She walked slowly over to it and read the label.

**I suggest you open this soon cause he really can't have too much air in that little box. –The torturing crew**

Rachel quickly kneeled down next to it and pulled the lid and ribbon off the little red box.

"Nigel!" She yelled pulling him up.

"Thanks Rachel"

"Nice bow" She smirked as she pulled the big red bow off the top of his shiny head. He blushed slightly. Rachel's smile faded "How's the GKND"

"Great" Nigel said in a way that was hardly believable "Just great"

"oh" Rachel said looking at the floor

"But uh since I don't have my ship….i don't know when or if I'll be able to go back" A smile tugged at the corner of Rachel's lips. Quickly she hugged him, Nigel turned as red as the bow that had once sat on his head. Nigel was glad to be back, it had been almost a year since he left

And Rachel was just glad to have gotten her Christmas miracle.

**I only have a short amount of time to write the last chapter but don't worry I can totally do it**

**Wally: No she can't**

**Me: yes I can!**

**Wally: *raises eye brows***

**Me: Oh who am I kidding? *breaks down crying***

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed. I am a bit sick (just in time for the holidays) and When I'm sick I'm not sane.**

**Review and happy holidays**


	4. Chapter 4 Mother nature

**Hello people. I am so sorry I haven't been on in forever. My auto save failed me and I was sick and Addicted to YouTube.**

**This is for Rhy, who was going to murder me in my sleep.**

**I own nothing.**

Tonight was the night. What night? Wait, you can't possible mean that you haven't heard. OM G WHAT!

Well if you haven't heard, tonight, Christmas eve, was the night that Hoagie P. Gilligan was going on a date with Abby Lincoln. FINALLY.

Right about now, Hoagie was in his room with Wally, trying to decide what to wear to his date that was only in an hour.

"Should I go for my cool guy jacket or maybe my jeans and T or maybe-" he was interrupted by Wally groaning loudly, collapsed on his bed.

"You've been choosing for four hours!" He groaned

"Sorry but I gotta get this right" Hoagie said reaching into his closet "Or she'll never go out with me again"

Wally sprang up from the bed, smirking.

"I thought the fan girls were forcing you to do this?" he asked

"Uh yeah, they are-"

"But that doesn't mean this isn't a real date" Wally laughed

"Shut up" Hoagie said blushing "You like numbuh three!"

"She's my Girlfriend!" Wally yelled

"Right" Hoagie said mentally kicking himself

"whateva" Wally said leaving the room "You're on your own"

**Later**

"You look so pretty" Kuki Sanban said in awe

"You really think so girl?" Abby asked "Abby don't think so"

"Trust me" Kuki said smiling "I love your hair down and all straight"

"Thanks"

Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring, Kuki peaked out the window of her best friend's room

"It's him" Kuki jumped up

"Already?" Abby looked down at the watch on her wrist "Shoot"

Abby ran downstairs and quickly answered the door

"Hey Abby-Wow" Hoagie smiled at the girl standing in front of him

"Cool jacket" She smiled following him to the car

"You look different without your hat and your hair is not braided." Hoagie asked opening the car door for her.

"Weird different?" Abby asked sitting in the passenger's seat in the van Hoagie borrowed from his mom.

"No, Pretty" He smiled as he felt his cheeks turn red.

The car ride to the movies was pretty quiet. Abby didn't have much to say and Hoagie was still blushing after calling Abby pretty.

"Those Fan girls are always trying to set us up" Hoagie laughed turning the corner

"Yeah, Abby heard that they are hunting down their victims just for Christmas"

How did the fan girls manage to get them to go out? Two words. Black Mail.

What kind of blackmail did Kim manage to find? Well we could tell you, but then we would have to kill you.

When they finally arrived at the theater.

"It can't be sold out." Hoagie stared at the lady behind the counter

"A bunch of girls bought every ticket" She sighed

**Meanwhile inside the theater**

"Look it's raining popcorn!" Rhy yelled throwing snacks in the air.

"Look a rabbit!" Sarah yelled standing up on the seats making shadow puppets on the big screen.

"Wow we bought a lot of tickets for only the torturing crew" Victoria smirked at Ash.

"And we aren't even watching the movie" Ash laughed

"It's raining shoes!" Rhy yelled throwing her shoes in the air.

**Back outside**

"Well I guess we could head back to my place and watch a movie there" Abby said optimistically

"Yeah" Hoagie sighed as they started to walk through the parking lot.

When they got back to his mom's van the motor suddenly started to run and the van drove away.

"Have fun walking" Kim rolled down the window and laughed.

"They stole my car!" Hoagie yelled

"Well I guess we are walking" Abby decided heading toward the road. Hoagie ran after her.

"Those fan girls are always ruining my life, first they make us go out-"

"What's wrong with that?" Hoagie asked

"Err nothing Hoagie but we aren't together" Abby sighed taking a seat on a park bench under a big tree. The winter air was so cold it, Abby snuggled up in her blue coat while Hoagie took a seat next to her.

After another while of silence Hoagie spoke up

"If this date wasn't forced, would you ever go out with me"

"What?" Abby asked

"Just answer the question" Hoagie said with not even a joke to tell, you could sense the seriousness in his voice

"Honestly…no"

"Oh" Hoagie said turning away like he was going to break down

"Because I would be too afraid that you didn't feel the same way about Abby" She said softly, Hoagie snapped his head around and looked right into Abby's eyes.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah" she said blushing as she took his hand

Suddenly, something happened. Something so magical.

It started to snow.

Just as Hoagie and Abby's lips were inches away from each other.

"Wow" Abby smiled

"Those fan girls aren't so bad after all" Hoagie said using his sexy voice.

Later when Abby and Hoagie finally got back to Abby's house…

"Hey Hoagie and Abby" Kim smiled as they entered the living room "How was your date"

"Pretty eventful" Abby smiled

Ash was laying on the floor coloring, Michele was on the couch reading and sitting by the TV was Sarah and Victoria playing Videogames while Kim just sat on the couch closest to the door so she could see them first when they return and I sat in the corner with my laptop watching YouTube videos.

"You stole our car!" Hoagie yelled "Thanks"

"So I'll take it you two were smooching it up" Sarah laughed making the characters blush

"How did you get it to snow?" Hoagie asked taking off his jacket.

Michele dropped her book, Sarah and Victoria dropped their controllers, Kim stared blankly at them, and my laptop fell from my hands.

"Snow?" Kim asked looking at all the fans "Who made it snow?"

"I didn't" Victoria shrugged

"Me either" Michele said

"Wasn't me" Sarah exclaimed

"It only snows once a year, if we are lucky" Abby said looking out the window "But why did it start to snow when we were in the park?"

"magic!" Ash yelled running around the room.

Even mother nature wanted 2/5 together.

**And As I closed the book for the last time all the Torturing Crew member's sighed**

"**Its over?" Michele asked**

"**No" Sarah cried**

"**Me go get some hot cocoa or something guys, Christmas is over"**

"**I know but-" Rhy sighed "We didn't set David up yet!"**

"**He's a deliughtful child" I explained "I don't set them up"**

"**Whateva" She groaned standing up "I'm off to write a one shot for him"**

**And they all lived happily ever after. Sorta.**

**So make sure you all review and I hope you had a great Christmas**


End file.
